Fate
by The Rogue Warrior
Summary: Drawn to her, drawn to her power. Soon he finds that he isn't the only one drawn to her. M15 for voilence and Lemmons.
1. Chapter 1

Fate is what we make.

A man nether human or creature from this world was concealed in the shadows and darkness. He looks over a Keep hidden deep in the woods where he guessed that no one would find except by those who already knew where it was. The woods alone that protected the Keep was one obstacle to get through, another was getting there with the armies kept within it. To fight all the soldiers within the keep would be a waste of life and his time. The being was drawn to one point within the Keep, it was a point of power, it was calling to him so much that he had to know what it was and why it was calling to him.

His eyes began to glow a more intense red so he could see what was before him. He could see everything from a man's heart beat to the smallest creatures in the earth but he chose to focus on what was drawing him here. All he can see is a females figure walking through what he thought to be her personal chambers possibly browsing over reports, maps or something of the kind. She could have been the Master of this Keep but what could inspire such loyalty and devotion from these humans? He couldn't figure it out; it was something he was going to have to find out for himself.

Next he looks down to the main gate and was that it was heavily guarded. Nothing was going to get though the lines of archer holes and heavy siege engines guarding its massive gates. From this alone the man knew that this keep was well supplied should it come under attack and even the men themselves had high quantity armour, weapons and training. He doubted that an army could penetrate the wall let alone the forest or move and successful force through the forest to be of any effect to even dent the Keep's heavily reinforced walls. But the one question remained was that how he was going to get inside to meet this woman without alarming the Keep?

Being as he was he would make it up as he went along. Moving from one shadow to another he was more or less invisible in the forests but as he got closer to the Keep there was less and less shadows to conceal him in as patrols moved outside the wall with torches. He could see that this place was going to take no chances with its defences left to chance that they wouldn't be found. He guessed that they knew it was only a matter of time before people like he would find this place. But unlike others he was drawn to the woman deep within the keep. He faces the fact that bloodshed would be necessary after all.

He waits until a patrol passes him before he begins to stalk them. From the shadows of their figures the first to fall only sees his right hand placed over his mouth then a sharp pain in his neck as a blade passes through it. The rest turn around sharply as they hear their comrade gargle warnings as the second falls from having his throat cut from one side to the other in a mocking smile. The last two spun to have their backs to each other as they looked around for the one that had killed their comrades. The third was about to call out but the words never left his lips as a dart flew out from the shadows themselves killing him instantly. The final turned around only to see the man dressed in black armour facing him with burning red eyes as they were the last thing the final saw as the darkness embraced him wholly.

Soon after clearing the bodies h know he would have a short time before the alarm was raised that a patrol had been reported missing. He looks at his next challenge: The wall. There wasn't enough foot holes for him to climb and all that there was, was the arrow slits and if the ground patrols was anything to go by most of them would have to be occupied, ready to shoot anything down. But besides from the front gate he doubted that there was going to be any other way in or out of this place. He looks back to where he had stashed the guard's bodies and smiled as an idea came to mind. Why not raise the alarm that there was a force in the woods, make them open the gates to him so that he only need to slip pass the guards and move in to the Keep and move on to the female. In theory it works but there was only ever one way to test a theory: put it in to action and see what happens.

Having soon after set the guards up so that it looks like they had been killed by a grater force he waited. And surely enough another group of four soldiers came by to check on the missing patrol and as soon as they saw the dead bodies and the alarm was sounded. Taking advantage of the confusion that the keep was in, he noticed that the one he was looking for was moving in to a much open area with a small amount of guards guarding her. He now knew that she was of great importance of the Keep and the men. This might be harder then what he first thought.

Using the shadows he moves in and out of view sometime being mistake as a drunken thought or something that they were just jumping at shadows. Every now and then he had to dodge a guard here and there so they wouldn't see him and waits until they moved on and even killing a few that wouldn't move then hiding the bodies soon after. Slowly he makes his way up on to the roof tops and got a much better look at where he was and what he might have to face to get to the female he was looking for. What he saw wasn't what he thought he would find, but something much, much better.

* * *

**A/N: this is just the start of chapter one, i was just uploading it to see what people though and if i should write more. the male charater is my own and as for the Female charter i do not own but belongs to the game creators. Please write a reviwe and what not and send in ideas and so on. Thank you and have a good day. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Fate favours those who are able to make their own way.

A woman in her mid twenties with long flowing burning red hair warped in a set of armour plates, hot orange eyes with a set of determination, an air of command that even he could he admire. The armour was perfectly fitted to her body and showed her every part of her feminine form and a set of hand based weapons that was in the form of a dragon's skull, the cranium in her right hand and the jaw attached to her left hand. To him she was an impressive solider and most likely highly trained in combat. But what he had to wonder about was what could draw him to her, what could she possess that would draw him to her.

He was intrigued in what he saw in the young lady. That this woman in her youth could look like a goddess from the heavens and yet she treated everyone around her like she would like to be treated: like an everyday human being. She gave orders and the soldiers listened to her and obeyed and performed them just like she asked them something simple to do. His attention is drawn to the gates as she must have given the order to close them. This alone meant one of few things that first the attacking force must have backed off missing their chance. Next was the possibility that she knew that this was a solo job and the attacker must have already gotten in. Last was that she was calling his bluff thinking that she was an assassin sent here to kill her on the order of a possible old enemy of hers? Either way he guessed it was the fact that he had gotten in that made her order the gates close so he would have little chance of escaping the keep.

His thoughts was soon interrupted as the feel of cold steel rests across his neck and high pitch call was sounded that he was still in the Keep. Soon all attention was drawn to him, every set of eyes turned to look upon him, even the woman he was after. He could feel that warmth of her eyes, the anger, the hate, the power within. He decides to play it safe and walk down in to the yard with the solider standing behind him shouting orders at him to move here to move there and so on. Should they know who and what he truly was, the solider right behind him would attempt to kill him on sight, But alas they had no idea.

Walking down to the yard was as long as it was boring as the wait was. He could feel the anger in all the pair of eyes that gazed upon him. But all that he was concerned about was the woman. She had the answers as to why he was drawn to her.

"Where is the rest of your group?" He heard her ask. Her voice to him was clear strong and of that of a leader, one of the many qualities that allowed her to command such a force. Again he was impressed and surprised, a real rarity.

"Others," He replied in a dark tone. Then he smiles as the men shivered at the coldness in his voice. "There was only me."

He saw the slightest of astonishment in her eyes where the rest of the soldiers drew their weapons at the stranger ready to run him though at any given moment. The stranger and the woman continued to look at each other knowing that this was going to end one way or another. She closed her eyes and though for a moment or two then commanded that the soldiers sheath their weapons and looked once again at the stranger whose eyes were shining an unreadable shade of red.

"Why are you here," She asks. He can see the uncertainty in her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I am here because I was drawn here by you, what I want is to know why." The stranger could see that a handful of men looked at one another. Maybe there was something very intriguing going on here, maybe there is something more he has yet to find. _"This could be quite an interesting trip,"_ He thinks to himself, _"Very interesting indeed."_

"It is clear that you found this place by magical means and that you had to kill a platoon of my men just to get in plus however many more just to stay hidden for as long as you did." The woman sighs. "There would be no use chaining you up or attempting to kill you, getting in alone was a feat few can do, But then again you aren't just anybody, are you?"

She looks over the stranger that stands in front of her and looks over his physical build. The very first thing that she noticed was his red eyes, she would not even dear to guess what horrors that they have seen. All his armour was black and crafted with great care of a master armour smith. His hair was black as the night and could easily be mistaken for a flickering shadow or a faint memory. She could see glyphs on his armour giving possible abilities that allowed him to move as such. She looked closely at the weapons that he carried, there was a great claymore resting at his back and a short sword at his side and who knows how many other weapons hidden around his being. It would have been useless to try and contain him

No it would have been far worse then what she could have ever imagined.

* * *

**A/N : This is chapter two. I have no idea where to take it from here but i have some thoughts but i would like to hear your thoughts on this as well. As always i hope you injoy this chapter and have an good day/night. =)**


End file.
